This application requests support for the 1994 FASEB Summer Research Conference on "Principles in Viral, Bacterial, and Protozoan Pathogenesis." This conference is to be held 19-24 June 1994 at the Vermont Academy in Saxtons River, Vermont. It represents the first attempt to bring together virologists, bacteriologists, protozoologists and immunologists in one setting to allow an exchange (cross talk) among these disciplines. The goal is to take advantage of the recent and rapid development of information and technology in order to look for common or separate threads in understanding principles of microbial pathogenesis and to foster collaborative efforts between disciplines. Towards this end an outstanding collection of scientists in virology, bacteriology, protozoology, structural and cell biology, and immunology have been assembled by the chairpersons (Michael B. A. Oldstone, Bernard N. Fields) and their advisory board (John J. Mekalanos and Barry R. Bloom). Our anticipation is a highly successfully conference that will run every other year beginning in 1994. Eight platform and two poster sessions/panel discussions are planned. The scientific program will include sessions on: l) binding; 2) entry (penetration); 3) uncoating, replication, transcription, intracellular trafficking and assembly; 4) cell-cell passage and systemic dissemination; 5) recognition; 6) immunologic surveillance or its lack; 7) molecular genetics and genetic manipulations; and 8) vaccines and antimicrobial therapy. The program is designed to bring together established and developing investigators in both basic and clinical science, to provide interdisciplinary forums, and to recruit and finance several minority students and junior faculty.